Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gypsum board and methods for making gypsum board. More specifically, the present invention relates to gypsum board possessing antifungal properties and methods of making same.
2. Description of Related Art
Gypsum board, which is sold as wall board and drywall, is a common building material used in various applications including interior walls, partitions and ceiling construction. Commercial gypsum board products are popular for a variety of reasons. They are durable, economical and fire-retardant. In addition, these boards provide excellent compressive-strength properties and a relatively low density. Finally, they are easily decorated and are therefore attractive as surfacing materials, especially for interior construction.
One fundamental limitation of traditional gypsum board products is their susceptibility to moisture absorption in damp environments. To minimize this problem, gypsum board is normally used in interior construction where exposure to moisture is limited. Unfortunately, products used in interior construction sometimes encounter water due to seepage, leaky roofs or pipes, flooding, condensation, and the like, arising out of construction defects or other events unrelated to the manufacture of the gypsum board. Thus, a number of mechanisms result in the exposure of gypsum board products to moisture. Once exposed to moisture, traditional gypsum board products are susceptible to fungal growth.
There is an ongoing need for gypsum board products that offer reduced susceptibility to fungal growth without compromising their beneficial properties. In addition, there is an ongoing need for commercially-viable manufacturing methods for such products. The present invention solves these problems by using an antifungal agent that effectively inhibits fungal growth, is compatible with gypsum board materials, and can be incorporated into a cost-effective and commercially-viable manufacturing process.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention include a novel gypsum board comprising an effective amount of an antifungal agent such that fungal growth on or in the board is inhibited. According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the antifungal agent is cetylpyridinium chloride (CPC), a quaternary ammonium compound. Preferably, the gypsum board comprises from about 0.01 to about 1.5 weight percent CPC based on the dry weight of the gypsum in the board. More preferably, the gypsum board comprises between about 0.5 and about 1.0 weight percent CPC based on the dry weight of the gypsum in the board. According to some preferred embodiments, the CPC is encapsulated in an encapsulator so that it is released over time and/or upon exposure to moisture.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention also include methods of preparing the novel gypsum board described above. According to some preferred embodiments, CPC is incorporated onto or into the gypsum core by premixing CPC with the water, premixing the CPC with the gypsum powder, admixing the CPC with both the water and gypsum powder prior to or in the slurry mixer, and/or adding CPC to a mixed gypsum slurry via a secondary or in-line mixer. According to other preferred embodiments, a CPC solution is sprayed onto the front and/or back paper facings. According to other preferred embodiments, CPC is incorporated into the front and/or back paper facings as they are manufactured with or without the use of retention aids and/or coupling agents in the paper making process.
The present invention derives from the discovery that an effective antifungal agent exhibits compatibility with gypsum board without diminishing the qualities of the gypsum board. Preferably, the mechanical properties of the gypsum board such as density, breakstrengths, bond strength, core end and edge hardness, modulus of flexibility and the like are substantially unchanged by the addition of the antifungal agent. By substantially unchanged, a given mechanical property preferably remains within the parameters of governing standardsxe2x80x94e.g., ASTM standards. Consequently, the novel gypsum board product achieves the structural, economic and other benefits of gypsum board while also offering significant resistance to fungal growth. The novel gypsum board product can be prepared according to methods that are cost-effective and commercially viable.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention include a novel gypsum board comprised of a gypsum core, paper surfacing bonded to both sides of the core, and an antifungal agent. Any material suitable as a gypsum core is within the scope of the present invention. Therefore, without limiting the scope of the invention, the preferred embodiments comprise a gypsum core comprised of gypsum powder, water and optionally foam, pulp, starch and/or set controlling agents. Typically, the gypsum core is sandwiched between two sheets that are commonly referred to as the front and back paper facings. The front paper facing is generally a light-colored, smoothly textured paper designed to face into the interior of the building. The back paper facing, in contrast, is typically a darker, less smoothly-textured paper designed not to be seen. Any material suitable as a front and/or back paper facing is within the scope of the present invention. Therefore, without limiting the scope of the invention, the preferred embodiments comprise front and back paper facings comprised of a cellulosic material.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention also employ an antifungal agent, as used herein meaning and including all agents, materials, and combinations thereof providing antimicrobial activity. Preferred antimicrobial agents are those of the type and in an amount effective for inhibiting the growth and/or formation of microbes such as bacteria and/or fungi. Any known antifungal agent compatible with gypsum board composition and manufacturing processes and providing the desired biocidal, antifungal, antimycogen, antibacterial, and/or like activity in the gypsum board may be employed with the present invention. As will be readily apparent to one of skill in the art, a variety of antifungal agents are known including, for example, chlorhexidine, alexidine, cetylpyridinium chloride, benzalkonium chloride, benzethonium chloride, cetalkonium chloride, cetrimide, cetrimonium bromide, glycidyl trimethylammonium chloride, stearalkonium chloride, hexetidine, triclosan and triclocarban. A preferred class of antifungal agents is quaternary ammonium compounds, including but not limited to the following compounds:
Fluoride:
Tetra-n-butylammonium Fluoride
Tetraethylammonium Fluoride
Chloride:
Acetylcholine Chloride
(3-Acrylamidopropyl)trimethylammonium Chloride
Benzalkonium Chloride
Benzethonium Chloride
Benzoylcholine Chloride
Benzylcetyldimethylammonium Chloride
N-Benzylcinchonidinium Chloride
N-Benzylcinchoninium Chloride
Benzyldimethylphenylammonium Chloride
Benzyldimethylstearylammonium Chloride
N-Benzylquinidinium Chloride
N-Benzylquininium Chloride
Benzyltri-n-butylammonium Chloride
Benzyltriethylammonium Chloride
Benzyltrimethylammonium Chloride
Carbamylcholine Chloride
DL-Carnitine Hydrochloride
Chlorocholine Chloride
(3-Chloro-2-hydroxy-n-propyl)trimethylammonium Chloride
Choline Chloride
n-Decyltrimethylammonium Chloride
Diallyldimethylammonium Chloride
Dichloromethylenedimethyliminium Chloride
Dimethyldistearylammonium Chloride
n-Dodecyltrimethylammonium Chloride
Girard""s Reagent T
n-Hexadecyltrimethylammonium Chloride
Hexamethonium Chloride
Lauroylcholine Chloride
Methacholine Chloride
Methacroylcholine Chloride
(2-Methoxyethoxymethyl)triethylammonium Chloride
xcex2-Methylcholine Chloride
Methyltriethylammonium Chloride
Myristoylcholine Chloride
n-Octyltrimethylammonium Chloride
Phenyltriethylammonium Chloride
Phenyltrimethylammonium Chloride
Phosphocholine Chloride Calcium Salt
Phosphocholine Chloride Sodium Salt
Succinylcholine Chloride
Tetra-n-amylammonium Chloride
Tetra-n-butylammonium Chloride
Tetradecyldimethylbenzylammonium Chloride
n-Tetradecyltrimethylammonium Chloride
Tetraethylammonium Chloride
Tetramethylammonium Chloride
Trimethyl[2,3-(dioleyloxy)propyl]ammonium Chloride
Trimethylstearylammonium Chloride
Trioctylmethylammonium Chloride
Tri-n-octylmethylammonium Chloride
Bromide:
Acetylcholine Bromide
Benzoylcholine Bromide
Benzyltri-n-butylammonium Bromide
Benzyltriethylammonium Bromide
Bromocholine Bromide
Cetyldimethylethylammonium Bromide
Choline Bromide
Decamethonium Bromide
n-Decyltrimethylammonium Bromide
Didecyldimethylammonium Bromide
Dilauryldimethylammonium Bromide
Dimethyldimyristylammonium Bromide
Dimethyldioctylammonium Bromide
Dimethyldipalmitylammonium Bromide
Dimethyldistearylammonium Bromide
n-Dodecyltrimethylammonium Bromide
(Ferrocenylmethyl)dodecyldimethylammonium Bromide
(Ferrocenylmethyl)trimethylammonium Bromide
n-Hexadecyltrimethylammonium Bromide
Hexamethonium Bromide
Hexyldimethyloctylammonium Bromide
n-Hexyltrimethylammonium Bromide
Methacholine Bromide
Neostigmine Bromide
n-Octyltrimethylammonium Bromide
Phenyltrimethylammonium Bromide
Stearyltrimethylammonium Bromide
Tetra-n-amylammonium Bromide
Tetra-n-butylammonium Bromide
Tetra-n-decylammonium Bromide
n-Tetradecyltrimethylammonium Bromide
Tetraethylammonium Bromide
Tetra-n-heptylammonium Bromide
Tetra-n-hexylammonium Bromide
Tetramethylammonium Bromide
Tetra-n-octylammonium Bromide
Tetra-n-propylammonium Bromide
3-(Trifluoromethyl)phenyltrimethylammonium Bromide
Trimethylvinylammonium Bromide
Valethamate Bromide
Iodide:
Acetylcholine Iodide
Acetyithiocholine Iodide
Benzoylcholine Iodide
Benzoylthiocholine Iodide
Benzyltriethylammonium Iodide
n-Butyrylcholine Iodide
n-Butyrylthiocholine Iodide
Decamethonium Iodide
N,N-Dimethylmethyleneammonium Iodide
Ethyltrimethylammonium Iodide
Ethyltri-n-propylammonium Iodide
(Ferrocenylmethyl)trimethylammonium Iodide
(2-Hydroxyethyl)triethylammonium Iodide
xcex2-Methylcholine Iodide
O-xcex2-Naphthyloxycarbonylcholine Iodide
Phenyltriethylammonium Iodide
Phenyltrimethylammonium Iodide
Tetra-n-amylammonium Iodide
Tetra-n-butylammonium Iodide
Tetraethylammonium Iodide
Tetra-n-heptylammonium Iodide
Tetra-n-hexylammonium Iodide
Tetramethylammonium Iodide
Tetra-n-octylammonium Iodide
Tetra-n-propylammonium Iodide
3-(Trifluoromethyl)phenyltrimethylammonium Iodide
Hydroxide:
Benzyltriethylammonium Hydroxide
Benzyltrimethylammonium Hydroxide
Choline
n-Hexadecyltrimethylammonium Hydroxide
Phenyltrimethylammonium Hydroxide
Sphingomyelin
Tetra-n-butylammonium Hydroxide
Tetra-n-decylammonium Hydroxide
Tetraethylammonium Hydroxide
Tetra-n-hexylammonium Hydroxide
Tetramethylammonium Hydroxide
Tetra-n-octylammonium Hydroxide
Tetra-n-propylammonium Hydroxide
3-(Trifluoromethyl)phenyltrimethylammonium Hydroxide
Others:
Acetylcholine Perchlorate
Benzyltrimethylammonium Dichloroiodate
Benzyltrimethylammonium Tetrachloroiodate
Benzyltrimethylammonium Tribromide
Betaine, Anhydrous
Betaine Hydrochloride
Bis(tetra-n-butylammonium) Dichromate
Bis(tetra-n-butylammonium) Tetracyanodiphenoquinodimethanide
L-Carnitine
3-[(3-Cholamidopropyl)dimethylammonio]-1-propanesulfonate
Denatonium Benzoate
n-Dodecyldimethyl(3-sulfopropyl)ammonium Hydroxide, Inner Salt
N-Fluoro-Nxe2x80x2-(chloromethyl)triethylenediamine Bis(tetrafluoroborate)
n-Hexadecyltrimethylammonium Hexafluorophosphate
n-Hexadecyltrimethylammonium Perchlorate
n-Hexadecyltrimethylammonium Tetrafluoroborate
(Methoxycarbonylsulfamoyl)triethylammonium Hydroxide, Inner Salt
Neostigmine Methyl Sulfate
n-Octadecyldimethyl(3-sulfopropyl)ammonium Hydroxide, Inner Salt
Phenyltrimethylammonium Tribromide
Propionylcholine p-Toluenesulfonate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Azide
Tetra-n-butylammonium Bifluoride
Tetra-n-butylammonium Borohydride
Tetra-n-butylammonium Bromodiiodide
Tetra-n-butylammonium Dibromoaurate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Dibromochloride
Tetra-n-butylammonium Dibromoiodide
Tetra-n-butylammonium Dichloroaurate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Dichlorobromide
Tetra-n-butylammonium Difluorotriphenylsilicate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Difluorotriphenylstannate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Dihydrogentrifluoride
Tetra-n-butylammonium Diiodoaurate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Hexafluorophosphate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Hydrogensulfate [for Ion-Pair Chromatography]
Tetra-n-butylammonium Hydrogensulfate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Perchlorate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Perrhenate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Phosphate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Salicylate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Tetrafluoroborate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Tetraphenylborate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Thiocyanate
Tetra-n-butylammonium Tribromide
Tetra-n-butylammonium Triiodide
Tetraethylammonium Borohydride
Tetraethylammonium Perchlorate
Tetraethylammonium Tetrafluoroborate
Tetraethylammonium p-Toluenesulfonate
Tetraethylammonium Trifluoromethanesulfonate
Tetramethylammonium Acetate
Tetramethylammonium Borohydride
Tetramethylammonium Hexafluorophosphate
Tetramethylammonium Hydrogensulfate
Tetramethylammonium Perchlorate
Tetramethylammonium Sulfate
Tetramethylammonium Tetrafluoroborate
Tetramethylammonium p-Toluenesulfonate
Tetramethylammonium Triacetoxyborohydride
Tetra-n-propylammonium Perruthenate
Trifluoromethanesulfonic Acid Tetra-n-butylammonium Salt
Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the preferred embodiments employ cetylpyridinium chloride (CPC) as an antifungal agent. The preferred embodiments are only exemplary: references herein to antifungal agents in general and CPC in particular are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
Cetylpyridinium chloridexe2x80x94also known as CPC or n-hexadecyl pyridinium chloridexe2x80x94is a cationic surfactant comprised of a hydrophilic quaternary ammonium moiety and a hydrophobic alkane moiety. 
CPC is commonly believed to possess biocidal activity due to its ability to bind readily to the negatively-charged cell walls of various microbes and to impact membrane integrity and function. It is a potent antifungal, antimycogen, and antibacterial chemical. CPC is commonly available in a powder form as a monohydrate manufactured by Zeeland/Cambrex and available from Johnson Matthey Catalog Company Inc. of Ward Hill, Mass., among others.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention employ an amount of CPC effective at inhibiting fungal, bacterial, and the like growth in or on the gypsum board. Preferably, the amount of CPC in and/or on the gypsum board is between about 0.01 and about 1.5 weight percent of the dry weight of the gypsum in the board. More preferably, the amount of CPC present in and/or on the gypsum board is between about 0.5 and about 1.0 weight percent of the dry weight of the gypsum in the board.
According to some preferred embodiments, the CPC is primarily present in the gypsum core. According to other preferred embodiments, the CPC is primarily located on one or both of the front and back paper facings, and more preferably on the outer surface of the front and back paper facings. According to yet other preferred embodiments, the CPC is primarily located in one or both of the front and back paper facings.
The present invention includes a novel method for the production of gypsum board comprising the addition of an antifungal agent during gypsum board manufacturing. The antifungal agent is added during manufacturing in an amount that yields an effective amount of the antifungal agent in and/or on the board such that fungal, bacterial, and the like formation and/or growth in and/or on the board is inhibited. Preferably, the finished gypsum board product comprises an amount of antifungal agent equal to from about 0.01 to about 1.5 weight percent of the dry weight of the gypsum in the board. More preferably, the finished gypsum board product comprises an amount of antifungal agent equal to from about 0.5 to about 1.0 weight percent of the dry weight of the gypsum in the board.
The gypsum board production process typically commences with the mining and transportation of gypsum rock. Once mined, the gypsum rock is crushed and ground into a fine powder. Alternatively, gypsum powder can be created synthetically. This powder is then subjected to a calcining process in which moisture is removed by heating. The novel gypsum board of the present invention may be prepared by any method capable of incorporating effective quantities of an agent having effective antifungal, antibacterial, and/or like activity into or onto the gypsum board product. Therefore, without limiting the scope of the present invention, the preferred embodiments of the present invention comprise mixing gypsum powder with water to form a gypsum slurry. Optionally, one or more of foam, pulp, starch and/or set controlling agents may be added to the slurry.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention comprise a gypsum board manufacturing process in which the slurry is deposited between two unwinding rolls of absorbent paper on a conveyor belt. Conveyor belts useful in gypsum board processing typically reach lengths of from about 200 to about 1000 feet. This belt may be operated at a speed of from about 50 to about 200 feet per minute and typically at about 110 feet per minute. This process results in a continuous sandwich of gypsum core between the two paper layers or facings. Thus, the forming gypsum board is cast as a sheet having a three-layer structure: a gypsum core having front and back paper facings. The sandwich then passes through a forming station that establishes the width and thickness of the gypsum board. As the gypsum board moves along the belt line, the slurry reverts to a solid gypsum matrix. As the gypsum core molds and hardens, it becomes firmly bonded to the outer paper layers. Once formed, the continuous board is cut to a desired length and passed through dryers to remove excess moisture.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention also comprise the addition of the antifungal agent during the gypsum board manufacturing process. The antifungal agent may be added by any method capable of incorporating effective quantities of such agent into or onto the gypsum board product. Therefore, without limiting the scope of the present invention, the preferred embodiments of the present invention comprise adding the antifungal agent into and/or onto the gypsum core and/or by depositing the antifungal agent into and/or onto the front and/or back paper facings.
The antifungal agent may be added to the gypsum slurry in any way capable of incorporating effective quantities of such agent into the gypsum core. Methods for adding CPC in solution form, powder form, or both during formation of the gypsum slurry include, but are not limited to, premixing CPC with the water, premixing the CPC with the gypsum powder, admixing the CPC with both the water and gypsum powder prior to or in the slurry mixer, or adding CPC to a mixed gypsum slurry via a secondary or in-line mixer. In a preferred embodiment, dry CPC powder is added (via screw feeder) to dry gypsum powder prior to mixing with water to form the slurry. In another preferred embodiment, a CPC solution is co-metered with water to a slurry mixer and mixed with gypsum powder therein. The CPC solution preferably comprises from about 5 to about 20 weight percent CPC based on the total weight of the solution, provided however that the concentration and/or addition rate of the CPC solution can be adjusted to match the manufacturing conditions (such as line speed, in linear feet per minute) and product specifications (such as desired concentration of CPC in the final board product, board thickness, etc.). The amount of CPC and addition rate thereof is adjusted to achieve an effective amount of CPC in the gypsum board for inhibiting fungal, bacterial, and the like formation and growth thereon, as discussed previously.
In another preferred embodiment, the CPC solution is sprayed onto the front and/or back paper facings, which may occur at one or more points in the manufacturing process. For example, the CPC solution can be sprayed onto the paper facings prior to or as they are unrolled to form the sheets, after the sheets have been formed, before and/or after drying the sheets, and/or after the sheets have been cut into boards. Furthermore, the CPC may be sprayed onto the inner surface, the outer surface, or both of the front and/or back paper facings. Preferably, the CPC solution for spraying comprises from about 5 to about 20 weight percent CPC based on the total weight of the solution.
In another embodiment, the CPC may be added to one or both of the paper facings during manufacture of the paper facings. Preferably, the paper facings further comprise one or more retention aids, coupling agents, or both, collectively referred to herein as retention aids. Retention aids are chemicals added to the pulp during paper manufacture to increase the retention of small fines, fillers, fibers, and other particles by flocculating them onto larger fibers either through chemical or mechanical means. Any suitable retention aid or combinations thereof as known to those of skill in the art that is compatible with the antifungal agent may be used in the present invention. Without limiting the scope of the invention, representative retention aids include cationic, anionic and nonionic surfactants, polyacrylamides, polyamines, polyethyleneimines, cellulosic ethers, aldohexoses, starch, and combinations thereof. Retention aid use during paper manufacture typically increases the amount of CPC (or other antifungal) incorporated therein by minimizing loss of CPC-containing fines and other particles. Furthermore, the retention aid may serve as or in combination with the controlled release agent to achieve the controlled release of antifungal agent over time as discussed herein, and a preferred retention aid for such purpose is methylcellulose. Although the use of an antifungal agent in combination with one or more retention aids has been described herein in the context of gypsum board manufacture, persons of ordinary skill will understand that the method is equally applicable to the preparation of paper products for other uses such as packaging, containers, displays, liners and tubes.
Adding CPC to the front and/or back paper facing (by either spraying or during manufacture of the paper) may be in addition to or as a substitute for adding CPC to the gypsum core of the board as described above. Thus, gypsum boards may have the following configurations: CPC treated core and untreated facings; untreated core and one or both CPC treated facings; and CPC treated core and one or both CPC treated facings.
Antifungal agents such as CPC frequently exhibit some toxicity to humans and animals. Consequently, minimizing human and animal exposure to CPC and other antifungal agents is desirable. Furthermore, the gypsum board should maintain its antifungal efficacy over an extended period of time. To accomplish these results, the preferred embodiments of the present invention include gypsum board products specifically formulated to release an active antifungal agent slowly over time or upon becoming wet such that the antifungal properties and activity of the board are maintained at an effective level over time. The preferred embodiments also include methods for making same. For example, a time-release antifungal agent may comprise an active antifungal agent combined with additional materials such as polymer binders or encapsulators to achieve the desired release profile of the active antifungal ingredient from the board over time or upon wetting.
In a preferred embodiment, the active antifungal agent is CPC and the encapsulator is J5MS Methocel hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, available from the Dow Chemical Company. Alternatively, an active ingredient such as CPC may be physically adhered within the gypsum core (for example, encapsulated by calcium within the gypsum core) or on/in the paper facings such that the CPC is released upon wetting of the gypsum core and/or paper facings. Methods for encapsulating active materials to achieve controlled release over time and/or upon wetting are well known and any such methods and processes are within the scope of the present invention.